U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,249 discloses honeycomb structure made of resin impregnated glass cloth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,058 discloses honeycomb structure having unidirectionally oriented glass strands in resin. Both of these patents are concerned with high strength to weight ratios.